


jeno the "cowardly" shadowhunter

by singularitory



Series: shadowhunter au ! [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Lots of laughing, M/M, Multi, Shadowhunter AU, Swearing, and renjun a faerie unsurprisingly, background markhyuck, donghyuck is in this alot im sorry i love my bias, hes fucking annoying oops, jaemin a warlock, jeno is a shadowhunter, jisung and chenle are mentioned but not actually seen sorry, platonic nohyuck bc i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singularitory/pseuds/singularitory
Summary: Lee Jeno, a shadowhunter, has been dancing around Na Jaemin, The High Warlock of Seoul, and Huang Renjun, a prince of the Unseelie Court for a bit long.or alternatively,a shadowhunter verse norenmin getting together au





	jeno the "cowardly" shadowhunter

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! 
> 
> if you haven't read the shadowhunter books, you may not understand some terms so here's a brief vocab list
> 
> \- shadowhunters/nephilim: humans born with the blood of angels who are demon hunters  
> \- parabatai: shadowhunter partners, closer than siblings, make each other stronger  
> \- runes: tattoos that give shadowhunters powerups  
> \- iratze: a healing rune  
> \- stele: a fancy pen that draws runes lmao  
> \- seraph blade: demon killing blade  
> \- ichor: demon goop  
> \- downworlders: warlocks, the fair folk (including faeries), werewolves, & vamps  
> \- Idris: shadowhunter homeland  
> \- The Clave: shadowhunter government  
> \- institute: shadowhunter hubs

“So when exactly are you planning on asking them out?” Donghyuck inquires, one brow raised, feet propped up on one of the abandon church’s pews.

Jeno glares at his parabatai while swiftly drawing a iratze on his forearm. He presses the stele a little too hard on the tanned boy’s skin.

Donghyuck hisses but momentarily pauses from wiping the thick ichor from his seraph blade to give Jeno the blankest stare in all of Idris.

Jeno sighs. “I could ask you the same thing about that vampire.”

Donghyuck reddens and grumbles a low, “His name is Mark.”

“His name is Mark,” Jeno mocks, in a sickly sweet tone. The white-haired boy knew Mark’s name but couldn’t pass up an opportunity to tease his best friend. Donghyuck was usually the bitch, so Jeno enjoyed the uncommon and very temporary role reversal.

“Shut the fuck up,” is the immediate response from his parabatai. “But seriously, what the fuck are you waiting for?”

Jeno doesn’t respond. He honestly doesn’t have an answer. For the past few months, he’s been in a never-ending dance with two beautiful boys: Na Jaemin, the High Warlock of Seoul and Huang Renjun, a faerie prince.

There are multiple problems with this, in most Shadowhunters eyes.

1\. Jeno is a Shadowhunter, yet the other two are obviously Downworlders.

2\. Renjun and Jaemin are boys.

3\. There are two of them.

Jeno knows he shouldn’t let Shadowhunter bigotry and homophobia effect him. He knows it certainly doesn’t effect his best friend who sneaks out of the institute at ridiculous hours of the night, returning with a dopey smile and swollen lips.

Donghyuck’s obnoxiously loud voice breaks through Jeno’s worries. “I know that face. Stop worrying so fucking much. The Clave can take their stupid fucking opinions and shove it up their ass.”

Jeno looks at Donghyuck’s incredibly serious face and bursts out laughing. “You’re right. Fuck the Clave.”

Donghyuck looks momentarily surprised at Jeno’s reaction before a slow smirk takes over his face, delicate features warping into mischief. “You actually just called me right. Finally, your eyes have been opened to the perfection of Lee Donghyuck,-”

“Oh, shut the fuck up!”

Donghyuck’s laugh echos through the empty church.

~

 

Jeno debates going back to the Seoul Institute but quickly forgoes that idea when realizing Donghyuck is leaving to go see Mark.

No way in Hell is Jeno going to be stuck with the children, alone.

He’s not sure he has the energy to deal with Jisung’s snarky quips (that he undoubtedly got from Donghyuck) and Chenle’s ridiculously loud dolphin screams.

Nope, not today.

He opts for going to Jaemin’s apartment instead.

Jaemin happens to live relatively close to the church he and Donghyuck were recovering at - they had been hunting a group of Ravener demons and had successfully taken out a dozen or so.

Jeno tentatively knocks on the mahogany door.

The door swings open to reveal Na Jaemin, looking at beautiful as ever. Jeno’s breathing stops for a second.

Jaemin’s adorning a soft pink hoodie, which happens to match his hair, and oversized grey sweats. His permanently rose-colored hair is messy, his face makeup-less except for the lingering residue of the previous day’s eyeliner, and he’s holding a big ass cup of coffee, - Jeno doesn’t want to know how many he’s had today - but Jeno’s never beheld such a lovely sight.

But he has seen an equally beautiful sight.

Meaning the petite faerie hovering over Jaemin’s shoulder, more than likely standing on tip toes.

Renjun’s also wearing a hoodie, presumably Jaemin’s considering how it drowns his entire frame, with simple black leggings. His blonde hair and pointed ears are barely visible due to the maroon hood covering them.

Jeno smiles absently.

The other two boys smile back before Jaemin’s expression twists into a look of mild disgust.“You really decided to come here covered in ichor and sweat?”

Renjun bursts out laughing, (which definitely does not give Jeno heart palpitations) while Jeno averts eye contact and shrugs sheepishly.

Jaemin gestures him inside, rolling his vivid eyes dramatically, one a bright assortment of rainbow, the other a sparkling grey, “You know where the shower is. And make sure to not get ichor on my new fucking carpet.”

“We’ll leave some clothes out for you,” Renjun adds, amusement coloring his voice.

Jeno nods before turning quickly, heading down the hallway to the bathroom and silently praying for the other boys to not catch a glimpse of his flushed face.

Unfortunately, he’s confirmed of his failure by the resounding beautiful laughs that echo down the hallway. He can’t find it in himself to be mad at his own obvious embarrassment if it means hearing the conjoined laughs of the boys he adores.

 

~

 

Jeno’s used to walking silently, (“It’s a Shadowhunter thing,” Donghyuck would claim, dramatically flipping hair that he doesn’t actually have. “Also known as a rune, dumbass,” Jeno would fire back.) so honestly it’s not his fault that he overhears Renjun and Jaemin.

Plus, they are the ones who decided to pick out the Moonmin slippers (courtesy of Injun, no doubt) that make stealth very, very easy, considering they have no grip that would usually cause an obnoxious sticky sound. However, the lack of grip means they’re ridiculously slippery on Jaemin’s polished wood floors. (Jeno swears he didn’t almost trip multiple times.)

Jaemin and Renjun apparently also decided it would be a good idea to have Jeno wear a too tight Ryan hoodie (definitely Nana’s contribution) and basketball shorts, that Jaemin probably conjured from somewhere. It’s highly unlikely that Na Jaemin owned fucking basketball shorts. (“That’s too straight, bitch,” he’d probably claim.)

“You think he’ll ever man up and ask us out?” Jeno hears Renjun quip from the vibrant living room. He’s close enough to the living room that he can see the faerie and warlock curled around each other on the couch. The action fills Jeno with fondness.

A snort from Jaemin follows. “Hopefully. It’s only been months, Jesus Christ.”

The smaller boy sighs deeply and pointedly adds, “We could just ask him out, you know.”

It’s the warlock’s turn to sigh. “We’ve talked about this before, Injunnie. You remember what Donghyuckie said.”

Jeno frowns.

“Yeah, yeah,” Renjun mutters, waving his hand, “let Jeno be the masculine one, whatever. Boys are cowards.”

Jeno makes a mental note to kill Donghyuck. He’ll be a parabatai widower by the end of the night, he mentally declares.

Jaemin, however, only laughs softly. “No, he said to let Jeno take his time. You know the prejudices some Shadowhunters hold against relationships between Downworlders and Nephilim, not to mention a three way relationship with purely boys.”

Okay, maybe he’ll let Donghyuck live.

“I know, I know,” Renjun mumbles, nuzzling into Jaemin’s neck. The response is so soft Jeno almost misses it.

After a few beats of silence, Jaemin remarks, “Oh, and don’t act like you don’t want Jeno to be the masculine one. Even in my few hundred years of life, I’ve never been as surprised as when I was when you told me to spawn fucking basketball shorts.”

Jeno can imagine Renjun’s pointed ears flushing and almond eyes rolling.

“I watched you shrink your favorite Ryan hoodie. Don’t try me, bitch.”

Jeno can’t help it. Laughter spills from his lips before he can stop it.

Both the boys on the lavender couch instantly whip their heads toward the sound. Jaemin ungracefully falls off the couch, which only makes Jeno laugh harder, which in turn makes Renjun laugh. Jaemin blushes deeply but can’t stop himself from laughing too.

After a few minutes of laughing hysterically at the situation as a whole, Jeno finally regains composure and swiftly walks over to the couch, leaning over it to stare at each boy intently.

Jaemin is still on the floor, and Renjun’s nearly cocooned in a blanket. Jeno files this memory into his mental folder of favorites.

 _Now or never, I guess,_ Jeno concludes. _Fuck the Clave and their dumbass close-mindedness._

“Na Jaemin,” he pauses, taking a deep breath, “Huang Renjun. I am deeply and unconditionally in love with both of you. Will you be my boyfriends?”

Renjun’s mouth drops open. Jaemin flops on the floor.

 _Wow. I present to you Prince Renjun of the Unseelie Court and The High Warlock of Seoul,_ Jeno thinks absently.

A few seconds of silence pass, enough for insecurity to begin to creep into Jeno’s mind.

Jeno’s about ready to run out the door, go buy a ridiculous amount of ice cream, and cry into his best friend’s arms when Jaemin lets out a loud sniffle. He sits up and finally looks at the white-haired boy, eyes wet.

“Duh, you fucking idiot!” the youngest boy yells, multi-colored eyes blinking rapidly.

Renjun appears to still be speechless but tentatively kneels from his place on the couch and leans to place a gentle kiss on Jeno’s cheek. He stares into his eyes and nods, a brilliant smile lighting up his entire face.

The three fall into excited laughter once more.

 

~

 

Jeno is used to being the boring friend. And apparently the boring boyfriend, too.

Considering that both his boyfriends seem to be too preoccupied playing with his cat, Seungwan, that they barely pay any attention to him. Granted, this is the first time they are at the Seoul Institute, and consequently, the first time they’ve met her. _Whatever,_ Jeno still doesn’t appreciate being ignored in favor of his cat.

He sighs and grumbles that he’s going to make tea (“Coffee, please!” sing-songs Jaemin.)

Turns out, Donghyuck is already in the kitchen, sitting atop the counters while blowing on his steaming cup of tea quietly with a second steaming mug beside him. Jeno snatches it.

“Give that back, bitch,” Donghyuck whines without any heat.

Jeno looks at him with mock-exasperation. “You don’t need two.”

Donghyuck opens his mouth, closes it, and purses his lips before deciding to take another sip. “Fuck, that’s hot.”

Jeno raises an eyebrow but drops his question at the shake of his best friend’s head.

“Doesn’t matter,” the orange haired boy comments, “why do you look like someone kicked Seungwan?”

“Worse,” Jeno mutters, low enough that he hopes the other boy can’t hear.

The other boy can. Donghyuck widens his eyes and uses his tea to gesture for Jeno to go on.

“I think my boyfriends love my cat more than me,” he mumbles, embarrassed.

In the span of a millisecond, Donghyuck chokes on his tea, stands up, and slams the tea back down. The cup, of course, shatters and sends tea flying everywhere, successfully splashing both Shadowhunters.

Donghyuck starts screaming ‘finally’ over and over while jumping, and then, promptly, slips on the spilt tea. He lays on the floor, laughing nonstop, and Jeno starts laughing too after confusedly processing the entire situation.

A black haired boy rushes worriedly into the kitchen, only to ram his shoulder into the doorframe, “What the fuck happened?”

Donghyuck and Jeno both look up at him only to start laughing manically again with Donghyuck literally rolling around on the kitchen floor.

The black haired boy cautiously approaches the orange haired boy, picks him up with ease, and sets him on the counter opposite of the spill and teacup shards. “Angel, how do you even manage this?”

Jeno stares. He can’t recount a single time where he’s seen the confident, Lee Donghyuck look shy, much less tolerate being called angel.

“Jeno finally got his head out of his ass and asked out Jaemin and Renjun,” Donghyuck blurts.

Mark tears his gaze from the boy with countless runes adorning his melanin skin, (which seems incredibly difficult for him, Jeno notes) to smile at Jeno warmly. “Congrats.”

“More like about fucking time, you fucking loser,” his best friend teases. Jeno mock-scowls.

Mark snickers. “Language, Hyuck.” The Shadowhunter ducks his head, Jeno cackles.

“Could say the same thing to you, bitch.”

It’s then that Jeno realizes that it’s daytime, and Mark Lee, the vampire, is present. He puts two and two together.

“Lee Donghyuck, did you seriously?”

Donghyuck grins sheepishly at him, tugging the sleeve of his hoodie up to reveal a small bite mark.

“Oh my god, that’s why you called him angel, isn’t it?” He looks at Mark, who nods, looking embarrassed and simultaneously slightly uncomfortable.

“I’m leaving,” Jeno groans, turning to briskly escape the kitchen.

“Go kiss your boyfriends,” his parabatai yells after him. “And sacrifice your cat, that bitch hates me!” Mark’s accompanying laughter echos.

 

~

 

Jeno returns to his room, tea-less and coffee-less to see his boyfriends still huddled over Seungwan, cooing and doting. _Nope,_ Jeno decides, _enough’s enough._

He strides over, picks up the cat, deposits her outside his door, and closes it without hesitation. He loves Seungwan, but she’s greedy of attention. He’s greedier.

He ungracefully plops himself on the floor where Seungwan previously was, meaning directly between the warlock and the faerie.

“Don’t let her fool you, I promise she doesn’t love you as much I do. She’s a bitch. Donghyuck can testify to that,” the Shadowhunter declares.

The other boys share a soft smile.

“We get it, you big baby, you need attention too. I love the both of you more too, for the record,” Renjun comments, rolling his eyes affectionately.

“Fuck, is it my turn?” Jaemin asks. Renjun gives him a look. “Okay, okay. I love you.” A kiss on the cheek. “And I love you.” A kiss on the smaller boy’s cheek.

Jeno links their hands, one adorning runes, one delicate yet calloused, one harboring magic, and smiles wide, eyes splitting into crescents.

_Another memory to file into favorites._

“Also, why the fuck are you covered in tea?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading ! 
> 
> to clarify, yes jaemin's hair and eyes are his warlock marks, yes hyuck has extra angel blood & made mark a daylighter, and yes i named jeno's cat after son seungwan (wendy from rv)


End file.
